


part time lover (full time friend)

by antpelts



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jeremy Heere, Other, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antpelts/pseuds/antpelts
Summary: “Did you see they released the Animal Crossing update?” Christine knew they would of, she’d seen their phone light up with plenty of Twitter notifications for their favorite games while they got lunch together.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	part time lover (full time friend)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from tumblr ( im @antpelts and taking prompts/reqa 99% of the time) <3

“Did you see they released the Animal Crossing update?” Christine _knew_ they would of, she’d seen their phone light up with plenty of Twitter notifications for their favorite games while they got lunch together. It was more about presenting a little segue in the conversation - she’d been talking for the last hour about how she’d found out how to design enamel pins. It wasn’t like they were bored or anything, she just could tell they were buzzing with their own energy. At some point they’d slid down where they’d been sitting, doing a half turn to drape legs over the arm of the couch and place their head in her lap.

“Yeah!” Behind their glasses Jeremy’s eyes lit up immediately, hands crossing over their stomach, fingers laced together and tapping excitedly. “I haven’t been able to, like, play yet today.”

Christine nodded, she knew this too - they’d spent their whole Sunday together in comfortable company. She dropped a hand down to brush their hair away from their forehead, smoothing a thumb over their skin. At the touch Jeremy’s eyes immediately fell shut as their mouth moved.

“They added fireworks. It’s like- so, you can do like custom designs for them? I was sort of avoiding too many actual spoilers from people who- y’know, people who time travel. Since the fireworks event is tonight. It’s, uh, at seven. So after dinner I can show you?”

This time they wouldn’t see her nodding so with a fond little smile she murmured a little, “yeah.”

“They also added, like, dream towns back. Well, dream- they’d be dream islands now. But there’s no actual dream suite.. like, plot or anything to place. You just need to place- like, place a bed in your house.”

“Which you’ve already got,” she mumbled in response - she’d gotten an extensive tour of their island and house, as well as watching them play. She brought her other hand down, separating their bangs into three clumps to lazily braid. Their hair wasn’t too long, just enough to play with.

“The kinda crazy thing though, it’s like- I guess it’s not that interesting,” the sudden drop made Christine frown to herself. It happened less often but they never could truly escape that little voice in their head. It was just a matter of drowning it out. Sometimes they just needed a little extra help. Pausing her braiding - and subsequent unbraiding - she instead smoothed a palm over their hair, pushing it back again. Her other hand carded through the hair on the side of their head.

“Hm?”

“Um, well- alright, so there was like.. Y’know there’s a camera function. There was a glitch people would use to remove the HUD with the camera open. So.. like, well, to.. for aesthetic reasons really.” They opened their eyes to peek up at her, meeting her gaze where she’d been looking at them expectantly. It was enough to urge them on. “It’s a full feature now- to remove the HUD, that is. Which is cool. Um, well. Yeah. Because it shows that they’re listening so there’s hope for some missing features to get added even if they aren’t planned to be added yet. Since they’re still updating.”

“Mhm.” The fingers through their hair urged them to close their eyes, letting out a contented sigh.

“It’s a big back and forth about the fact they didn’t add everything at first. Like, the dream islands. And I get where they’re coming from, it doesn’t seem like there really was a reason to not have it for initial release. I guess I don’t mind, though.” Jeremy shrugged as best they could, slowly opening their eyes again. “I just like playing slow anyways.”

“I’m excited to see everything.” Jeremy’s responding smile mirrored Christine’s own, beaming and showing off their teeth. Eyes crinkled at the corners. After a beat of silence they stuck their tongue out up at her. In turn Christine scrunched up her nose, pinching their cheek.

“Bwahh,” Jeremy blurted out after a second, throwing their arms up before letting them flop back limply, one dangling off the edge of the couch.

“Bweee,” Christine returned, squishing their cheeks and leaning over nearly in half to press their noses together. It was a little awkward since they were basically perpendicular but it was nice all the same.

After a moment she lifted her head a few inches, just enough so they could properly meet eyes without practically going cross eyed. Jeremy returned her gaze with drooping eyelids and a dopey smile. She absentmindedly moved her fingers, lightly tracing swirls over their scalp, dragging through their hair.

“Love you,” she whispered, tilting her head fondly.

“Love you too,” Jeremy responded in kind, tipping their head back and pushing their lips together, waiting for a kiss. Christine obliged, tipping her head a bit more to press a chaste kiss down against their lips. After a second they both cracked, giggling against each other’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments mean the world


End file.
